


Breath

by romanticalgirl



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted 5-7-06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

The snow clings to his breath like a memory as he stares down at the blackened pit, the color faded to gray by the dusting of snow. He imagines it’s still hot enough to burn and wonders for a moment why it doesn’t all melt away. He stares at the head of it, only knowing it as such because the curved blade of Tristan’s sword stands tall on the grave beside it. Lancelot’s swords do no mark where he died. There is nothing left of him here in this land.

Gawain inhales and closes his eyes, tilting his head back to the sky and letting the snow fall on his face, letting it disappear in icy rivulets on his skin. He has a wife now and a son, a small whelp with bright, seeking eyes and a knowing insolent smile. His wife was Woad and now is Briton, her body warmer than the land she comes from when it welcomes him inside. His son has wild, dark hair that curls in the rain and something of a devil in him.

His son bears two wooden swords across his back in honor of a fallen brother, and someday his son will ride the midnight black stallion that surges hot breath even in the bitter snow. Lancelot is no longer in this land, but he is in the blood of his brothers. And their sons.


End file.
